Various types of fixed rear spoilers have been employed for automobiles, including race cars, that serve to spoil or divert air flow passing over the aerodynamic surfaces of the vehicle to thereby reduce, or negate, the aerodynamic lift created thereon by high speed air flow. These spoilers are normally set at a minimum angle by the sanctioning body controlling race car competition. At this angle, the spoilers located on the desk lid of vehicles provide positive aerodynamic down forces on the rear end of the vehicle to thereby increase tire traction, enhance directional stability and, as one of several devices employed, to limit maximum vehicle speed. Speeds approach or exceed approximately one-hundred ninety miles per hour (190 mph) during competition and often, when one race car contacts another aft of the vehicle center of gravity of the vehicle, at these high speeds, radial inertia forces cause it to rotate or spin, through a one-hundred eighty degree arc angle and become airborne while going in the backward direction. The fixed spoiler, and aerodynamic design of the race car vehicle, exposed to the high velocity aerodynamic air stream lifts the rear end of the car off the ground, resulting in tumbling, cart-wheeling and airborne rolls before striking the ground. Extensive car damage and/or driver injury is the result. The hard mounted, or fixed spoiler, at a high angle of attack contributes greatly to the aerodynamic lift effect when traveling in a high speed, backward mode.
To alleviate this problem, pivotally movable rear deck-mounted spoilers have been proposed and are disclosed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,619. Also, roof mounted spoilers that deploy only during vehicle spin or during high speed vehicle backward movement are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,098. While these prior art devices improve vehicle stabilization during spins and during high speed backward movement, they do not influence high velocity air movements under the vehicle that also provide positive pressure lift on the vehicle. Air flow over areas of the undercarriage of a race vehicle not influenced at certain angles during spin-out by these prior art systems include the rear floor pan, fuel cell, wheel wells and other apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for further vehicle stabilization during spin outs and during high speed backward movements.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved aerodynamic stability to a race vehicle during spin-out.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spoiler system for the undercarriage of a race vehicle that is responsive to the direction of movement of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an angular adjustable spoiler system for the undercarriage of a race vehicle.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for creating air turbulence and drag as air passes underneath of a race vehicle during spin-out and subsequent rearward movement.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a spoiler system for the undercarriage of a race car vehicle that is pivotally movable between a position having a favorable effect on the air flowing underneath the vehicle when traveling in a forward direction, to a position spoiling the aerodynamic air flowing underneath the vehicle when traveling in a high speed rearward direction.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a spoiler system for the undercarriage of a race vehicle wherein the spoiler plate is aerodynamically and spring urged to return to its normal, or static un-deployed position, as the race vehicle resumes its normal forward direction after recovering from a spin.